sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dash the Turtle/@comment-2081000-20130821102047
Hi there Thesupernintendokid! You asked me if i could review this character so I will try. First Glance I have to say that he has a very odd hairstyle. Though, it pretty good that you've made him a turtle, i don't really see many of those. I was confused about the tail but after looking it up, i found that some do have tails! Huh, I learn something new everyday. Story I have to say that it's alright start. I mean it is a bit cliche, but i think that compared to others it's not bad since you haven't made Dash seem overpowered and it's not like he's beating some kind of major boss. I'd like to think that Dash doesn't see Sonic that often and has adventures with his own friends (I hope he does have friends or that would be saddening). And I hope that he doesn't really fight against Eggman often either. Abilities Most of this section is fine to me, but i do have a problem with how fast he can go. Sonic is said to run about the speed of sound, or a bit faster that that, which is only 764 mph -ish. That's not even half as fast as what you've put down for Dash. The speed that Dash is going is like a rocket going up into space! I don't recommend going that fast around the place. Transformations While I'm not really a fan of super forms, I am glad you only have two. I have to say that Ultra Dash does look sorta evil and he's got even more crazy hair. And I hope that for the star shot that they are actual stars, you know like the sun, that's a star. I guessing they're just tiny star looking things but you know, just in case. The rest of it seems basic for a super form. And for Dark Dash, did he really need the part where he eats people's hearts? Doe he really need to eat them? I mean it could be bad enough if he just tore them out of people's chests. And this is from him getting really mad? Also, I think that it would be a good idea to have a proximity for how far away he can teleport in this mode, just so he can't like teleport to the other side of the planet to get out of being killed by something. I'd also recomend at least a cooldown time so he doesn't teleport around like a nutcase. Personality Nothing wrong here. You could make it more detailed but like i said i don't a problem with his personality. Info I think you should move this part up in the page more. Other than that i don't think there's much of a problem here either. You could possibly add some more weaknesses, maybe one or two more? Or you could include his clumsiness in here because that would be a weakness if he's fighting. Conclusion Overall I think that he's not bad as a character. He does seem generic in some places but that can always be improved on. (And sorry to Dash for pointing out his spines looks odd!)